The Little MerMan
by Sernyous Beritox
Summary: Disney's the little mermaid told with Ariel as a boy. My eon ending and plot points, but the same story.
1. Prologue

A/N: this is a sort of Fanfic of Disney's The Little Mermaid I thought of while watching the stage version this past Tuesday. I say sort of because I take my own liberties with it as you will see. And I know I have like five other stories that haven't even come close to reaching the middle of them and I just promised to buckle down and commit to one or two stories but I couldn't help it. the photo on the side is the scene in the on-stage version that inspired this story. So, Without further ado I present...

The Little Merman

Prologue

Mermaids and Mermen have lived in our oceans for centuries cutting fishing nets and sometimes luring pirates overboard to drown. This tale is about a very special Merman. Why is he so special, because he is prince? No. Because he fell in love with humans, their lands, objects, songs, and a single human Prince. But do you think they are the only ones important to this tale? No.

Though I could tell you only about the human Prince who thought it great fun to throw family heirlooms over the deck of his chief flagship much to the dismay of Grimsby,his guardian.

Or I could only tell you of the Merman and his love of human things and missing music rehearsal and say these where the only thing that happened to them and their paths never crossed, this would be a great lie.

I must tell you everything, from the dingle hopper to the kiss. I must tell you about the sea witch Ursula and her servants Flotsam and Jetsam, the moronic Scuttle and his misinformation of our world, Flounder and Sebastian. The king and his daughters.

Everyone is necessary for this story to be told correctly. This must be apparent if you are to continue...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Aaron's POV

It was a Tuesday just like any other day they met up with Scuttle. Each week we would bring him some new human item and swap it for a different item or sell it. Unless I wanted to keep it for my collection like today, then we just get a name.

Scuttle knew the name and function of EVERY human thing. I know what you're thinking, who is we? Well, that would be me Prince Aaron and my best friend Flounder the flounder. His yellow and blue scales shined in the sunlight as we waited for Scuttle.

"Oh...Aaron, you know how nervous I get whenever we come up here. You remember what happened to my cousin," he said looking this way and that making sure no sharks, or humans, were coming.

"Flounder, we've done this a million times. Don't be such a guppy," I run a hand through my sharp red hair squeezing out the salt water and bits of sand. Where is he?

"I'm not a guppy! I'm here after all. Besides I'm sixteen just like you," he folded his fins and pouted.

I'm going to say something to him when I hear a squawking. I turned to the right and saw a seagull flying to us.

He landed with a thud on the small rock we always meet at. He spoke in a scratchy high pitched voice, "Hey Aaron and Lil' flounder, how's it gooin'?"

"Hey Scuttle, look what Flounder and I found near the docks today," I handed him the object we found. It was gold and looked a bit like my father's trident but was way smaller and had four prongs instead of three.

"This here is a um a uh um a um uh...Dingle Hopper! Humans use this to style their hair all fancy like." He said then took a look at it, the appraisal. "Eh, I'll give ya ten sand dollars. Very common you won't get much more than a few clams or if you're interested," he flew off and came back holding an object. It was wooden with a curved handle. I had never seen it before. "This here is a zipplehorn distant cousin of the trumpet. You won't find an instrument that makes sweeter music."

That's when it it me and I let out a huge gasp "THE CONCERT!"

Flounder winced "Ooh, that was today?"

We were off without a word of goodbye to the bird, passing through the sea hearing grumpy fish shouting at me how they wasted their time.

The stage was still setup and all my sisters were treading on stage. Aquata, Adella, Alana, Andrina, Arista, and Atina. Aquata was the oldest though she looked just like the others. Except for how they wore their golden blonde hair, they all looked the same. Thin, tan, and blue eyes. Though Aquata always wore her hair curly, Adella kept it short and straight, Atina made sure it was held up in a bun, and Alana kept it in a ponytail.

Sebastian the court composer and chief advisor to the king was in a fury and though he was a crab, he was a little more red than usual.

"This is an outrage! This was to be the pinochle of my musical career, and my best singer is not there!" He shouted flailing his claws around.

I can see the anger in my sisters' eyes when he says I'm the best singer. It's not that I try to rub it in but Sebastian and my father...well lets just say they're very proud.

"Aaron, what am I to do with you?" He boomed in his deep voice " You are my heir, one day you are to be trusted with ruling the kingdoms. But how am I to do that if I can't count on you to make it to a simple concert?"

"I'm sorry Dad," he raises an eyebrow "I'm sorry Father."

I can see he is lightening up but then Flounder says, "It wasn't his fault your highness, that stupid bird wouldn't stop talking and, uh oh" he stops himself realising what he's done.

"Bird? You've been towards the surface haven't you?" He doesn't wait for a response. "Aaron you know how evil those, those things are."

"You don't know that!"

"I do! Remember what they did to your mother? They took her and mounted her on a wall!" The entire ocean shook and I knew I was in for it. "You are forbidden to ever go near the surface again and if I find you did I'll chain you to a rock and make Aquata my heir!"

I knew that no matter how much Aquata was jealous of my voice, she did not want that. She would then have to marry a prince instead of her boyfriend Marco, our stableboy.

"Now all of you leave!" He slammed his trident down and everyone scattered.

I swam away to my hideaway with Flounder trailing behind. Even now I can hear Dad yelling at Sebastian to keep watch on me.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ursula's POV

I watched him swimming away crying with that annoying yellow fish following. I took note of my dear nephew's physique and think "He'd look just like me if his skin was a bit more grey and his hair black with those pesky streaks of silver."

I hated those two long streaks on either side of my face. They showed the stress my brother's spell did to me.

He turned my fin into tentacles of an octopus, banished me to a corner of the sea only me and my underlings Flotsam and Jetsam dare swim. Sure there will be occasional fat merman or mermaid who wants to be thin and fit or wants to find love.

When they couldn't pay, I would suck their life out of them keeping up my young appearance rather than look old and grey like my brother.

And I think my nephew may be visiting me soon.

I sat in front of my pot which I enchanted to keep watch on Aaron. I kept it in the darkest cave I could find. The rocks there were pitch black and sometimes formed a throne looking formation.

Flotsam and Jetsam sat on either side of me watching Aaron.

"Is it time your excellence?" Flotsam, who had a slightly lighter green tint than Jetsam, said.

"No my sweet, we must wait for the precise moment. He wants to be a human, but there isn't enough. We need something strong." I said stroking them both with my tentacles.

"You mean love?" Jetsam said, his one yellow eye shining.

I laugh "More like, teenage hormones." The image on my pot changes to show the young Prince Eric talking to his advisor and guardian Grimbsby.

"When we get the child, we will get Triton and I shall ascend to the throne," I had poisoned my three sisters and older brother and personally strangled my twin brother so I could ascend to the throne. However, all I got was a magic shell and the Bermuda Triangle where no fish lived. My younger brother was given the crown and the trident because father loved him best.

But I will get my crown and trident if it's the last thing I do. And it will all start when my nephew and this human prince would meet.

The three of us laughed manically as storm clouds started to roll in.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Flounder's POV

I have and always will love Aaron. I would follow him anywhere, except the shrine.

As he swims crying away from King Triton, I call after him trying to get him to stop.

"Aaron stop!" I yell speeding up trying to reach him.

"I have to go to the cave!" Aaron yells back. I swim up and around him to face him. He nearly crashes into me but stops just in time.

"Woah woah woah...woah! No way are we going to that place. You know how creeped out I get around that place."

"Flounder," Aaron laughs swimming around me "don't be such a-"

"Don't say it!" I interrupt him. I hate it when he calls me that.

Aaron shrugs "Fine. But you know you don't have to come." He swims away faster than before and he doesn't hear me when I say, "Oh, of course I do."

We swim for ten minutes before we come to the hideaway. The hideaway looks like a giant rock sitting in the middle of white sand. No fish ever swim hear because of the sharks. This used to be a hunting ground for sharks during the dark age when Ursula used to own have the sea. Know they would meet here at times. Why? Who knows.

"Now, are you coming in or watching for sharks?" Aaron asks mocking my fear. But if your cousin got eaten by a bull shark you'd have reason to fear too.

"Sharks? I laugh at them I'd- there's one swimming towards us isn't there" I take one look at Aaron's facial expression to know its true. I don't bother turning to look and swim straight into the small opening in the rock just big enough for us to fit through.

The rock interior is hollow. Spread out are old human stuff we've collected. There are whosits and whatsits and thingamajigs and thingamabobs. The center piece is the statue of a human that fell through the hole in the roof last month.

The hole in the roof. I look up to see a dark shadow swim across it. I breath a sigh of relief only to see two more figures matching the other one swim across.

"Aaron," I gulp. "I think we should leave."

He didn't hear me. He was preoccupied looking up at another shadow this one stayed put above us blocking the sun.

"We should-" he began but I didn't want to hear it.

"No."

"But Flounder."

"No. There is no way that you are," before I could finish he swims upward towards the ship. "and there he goes." I swim after him cursing myself for loving him so much.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is short but I have to describe the Prince through Aaron's POV. The next chapter is going to be fun because we get to have the meeting with the sharks. Be sure to vote and comment.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: this is what I like to call a sampler. I would like to write the occasional chapter that isn't a POV and is third person focused on explaining this that happen later. So tell me what you think. If I get no feed back ill just keep writing them. If people really like it I'll write more. If people want it to stop I will.

Chapter 4

The Shark's meeting

"This better be worth it," Colossus roars up to King Prometheus of the Great Whites

"Yeah," Deucalion sneers "did you see that flounder, and the merman? I would've been good for a week!"

"We are late as it is," Prometheus says calmly. His two body guards complaints were not going to set him off course. He knew they would kill him and take the crown if they saw the opportunity. There was only loyalty to their race, not the king. If one of them was killed by a tiger or bull shark, of course vengeance would be taken. If Colossus felt brave and killed Prometheus, no one would care.

They are coming up on the official meeting area. Completely out if the domain of King Triton. Prometheus sees that his statement was true. The other nine kings and their body guards, or "advisors" as they liked to be called were there. Of all of the species of sharks, ten kings were appointed to rule. There is Neptune, the king of the Black Tips with his trusted advisors Oceanus and Peridot at either side of him. To his far right is Kaius king of the reef sharks with Drakon and Akron by his sides. King Acolyte of the "Great" Hammerheads is seen talking to King Welker of the Sand Tiger Sharks and King Mjolnir of the White Tip Sharks. Their bodyguards swim in circles around them not allowing anyone near them. King Riddick of the Mako sharks and his guards were scene casually joking with King Azulejo of the Blue sharks and his guards Rash and Rascal. Finally, Prometheus is approached by King Ferdinand of the Bull Sharks followed by his guards and King Bengal of the Tiger Sharks followed by his guards Feral and Aesop.

"You're late," Bengal heatedly growls at Prometheus.

"If the water is too tropical for you go north Bengal," Ferdinand snaps at Bengal spurring his guards to growl deeply. Ferdinand smiled warmly at Prometheus. "Hello old friend."

"Yes, yes, the great whites and bull sharks have had a good friendship for the past four million years lets get on with it," Bengal swims away and waits. Once everything calms down and the Kings get into place, they begin.

"I assume we all know why we have gathered here," Prometheus bellows so everyone can hear him.

"Umm, I am not. Why are we here?" The young King Riddick says earning a groan from Feral. His guards attack Feral, ripping him apart at a speed few have seen before. No one spoke or moved an inch, Bengal even held back Aesop stating he did not wish to lose two sharks in one day. They all knew, even Feral before his death, the penalty for disrespect towards a King.

Prometheus clears his throat then speaks again, "Too answer your question, your majesty, we are here to discuss the Sea Wizards offer to join his army and retake the ocean from the merpeople."

"Well, what is there to discuss? Join him," King Azulejo says earning a cheer from his guards.

"Azulejo, we are all aware of your...refined appetite, and the lack of food-"

"Lack of food, Acolyte? We have to risk being wanted fugitives to find food in the ocean or worse, hunted down by those half-breeds," Kaius made a gagging noise when he said half breeds.

"If we attack the merpeople, it could lead to our annihilation," Riddick says concerned for his people. Only two are born from each pregnant Mako. The others are eaten by the first hatched.

"We will have a problem either way," Ferdinand says a little too calmly. "If we fight, we face extinction. If not we still face extinction or worse, war within to eat each other."

"Well I say we fight," Bengal says. "I'd rather die fighting the enemy than killing you all for food."

"Agreed," comes a chorus from the hammerheads, sand tigers, and white tips. They obviously had thought this through, but none of them wished to be the first to bring it up.

"As do I," Azulejo yells earning another cheer from his guards. Though only two were cheering, it cut through the silence like a two sided blade.

"You all know where I stand," Kaius says making it a 6/10 for joining Ursula.

"King Neptune, you have been awfully quiet, where is your voice in all this?" Riddick says, still unsure what he wants to do.

Neptune's voice rang out like a canon in the night, "Kill them all."

"We will fight too!" Colossus yells from behind Prometheus. Prometheus turns on him knowing what must be done. A lesson has to be learned here. Facing Colossus, Prometheus tears into him. A pool of red forms and Colossus swims away, his right fin oozing blood.

"My sharks will fight, but only if everyone else agrees," Prometheus says staying silent awaiting their response. Everyone knows that the great whites are essential if they have a chance at winning the war. Though usually non aggressive, the great whites would give them an advantage over the merpeople as most of the other species of sharks follow them.

All the pressure was now on Ferdinand and Riddick.

"We will fight," Riddick says still unsure he has made the right choice.

"You have our support in this cause," Ferdinand very coolly announces.

Prometheus had been afraid this would happen. He had given his word though and he always kept his word.

"To war we go."


End file.
